


Drabble Night #1

by Miyuki921



Series: Drabbles event [1]
Category: Free!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki921/pseuds/Miyuki921
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di varie fic, con prompt suggeritimi alla Drabble Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tifoseria scatenata

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _\- Romano e Antonio stanno guardando i mondiali, le loro squadre sono in finale e si sà a volte il tifo scappa di mano.." -_

Casa di Antonio: su un tavolino in salotto vi era una brocca di sangria ghiacciata, la televisione era accesa e Antonio e Romano erano seduti sul divano di fronte all'apparecchio.

 **"¡Díos!"** un esclamazione da parte di Antonio fece sobbalzare Lovino, che era concentrato sul gioco dei connazionali.  
**"Stiamo guardando una finale, potresti concentrarti invece di uscirtene con esclamazioni simili, tutto d'un tratto?"** se c'era una cosa che Lovino odiava, era proprio quella; non che lui non si lasciasse andare a commenti poco puliti se c'erano falli o cose simili, ma...  
**"Parli proprio tu, Lovinito..."** avrebbe aggiunto altro, ma fu interrotto dall'esultanza dell'italiano.  
**"Goal!"**

Tutto poi successe troppo in fretta e non lo capí, finchè le proprie labbra non incontrarono quelle di Antonio... Dapprima non si rese conto della cosa, ma quando lo spagnolo gli mise le braccia attorno alla vita, fu come se tornasse alla realtà.  
Per quanto quel bacio in fondo in fondo gli fosse lievemente piaciuto, era stato solo causato dalla felicità che la sua squadra aveva segnato. Portò le mani a quelle di Antonio, allontanandolo, mentre le guance erano belle imporporate e alla fine si sedette di nuovo sul divano.

 **"È stata solo la foga del momento."** disse, piú a sè stesso, che ad Antonio: sembrava quasi che avesse bisogno di autoconvincersi della cosa.  
**"Capisco..."** dire che Antonio era rimasto male a quelle parole era dir poco, ma sapeva bene com'era fatto il suo Lovinito. **"Concentriamoci sulla partita, che forse è meglio."**

Almeno quello lo avrebbe distratto: Lovino lo aveva baciato, ma era stato messo subito in chiaro che non lo aveva fatto di sua spontanea volontà.  
La partita alla fine fu vinta dall'Italia, ma questa volta Romano contenne la propria felicità, mentre Spagna sorrideva, amareggiato al contempo; doveva esservi abituato, ma evidentemente non era proprio cosí.


	2. Di materassini a forma di papera e gite al mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _\- Nagisa e Rei vanno al mare e Nagisa si presenta con un materassino a forma di papera._

Quando Nagisa lo aveva invitato a fare una gita al mare, Rei aveva accettato di buon gusto: era estate, quindi non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno; per di più non dovevano preoccuparsi di eventuali gare o allenamenti, dato che erano in vacanza.  
Dato che erano rientrati a casa, si erano dati appuntamento quella mattina alle 10, direttamente in spiaggia, ai soliti scogli; Rei era stato il primo ad arrivare al posto pattuito e mentre aspettava il coetaneo, osservava il mare.

 **"Rei-chan! Eccomi qui, scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare."** la voce di Nagisa giunse poco distinta alle orecchie del ragazzo, mentre lo specialista dello stile rana si sbracciava in sua direzione per farsi notare dal megane.  
**"Nagisa-kun non preoccuparti: non sono qui da molto tempo."** Rei si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso, mentre si girava finalmente verso Nagisa. Quando finalmente gli occhi si posarono sulla sua figura, lo specialista dello stile delfino aprì la bocca come a voler dire qualcosa, ma non trovò le parole.  
**"Rei-chan!? Tutto a posto?"** lo raggiunse in poco tempo e gli sventolò una mano davanti agli occhi, preoccupato. Cosa lo aveva fatto reagire in quel modo?  
**"Nagisa... C-cos'è quella cosa che hai sotto al braccio?"** forse chiederglielo lo avrebbe aiutato a non pensare seriamente al fatto che fosse un materassino a forma di papera... No, non riusciva proprio a concepire come potesse essersi portato appresso una cosa simile.  
**"Non è evidente, Rei-chan? Un materassino a forma di papera! Guarda com'è bello."** e non si fece molti problemi a metterglielo sotto al naso, come a voler sottolineare la cosa.  
**"Personalmente io non lo userò!"** ribattè il megane, con fare imbarazzato: non aveva più bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa per restare a galla ora... **"Eddai Rei-chan! Appena lo gonfiamo sarà abbastanza grande per entrambi e ci staremo sopra assieme."** e giusto per assicurarsi che il compagno non potesse negarsi di nuovo, fece quell'espressione quasi da cagnolino bastonato, che sapeva funzionasse sempre con lui.  
**"Non mi interessa e questa volta non mi comprerai con quell'espressione."**

Contrariamente a ciò che aveva detto poco prima, alla fine Rei cedette davanti all'insistenza di Nagisa, che a volte sapeva essere benissimo molto convincente, andando a punzecchiarlo sui tasti più dolenti e che sapeva avrebbero fatto un certo effetto. La giornata, a parte quello, andò alla perfezione e non persero tempo a divertirsi, prima di dover rientrare all'Iwatobi, per seguire nuovamente le lezioni.


	3. Biscotti Danesi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _\- Nor ruba i biscotti danesi a Den_

Quando quella mattina Danimarca si svegliò e scese in cucina a fare colazione, non si era minimamente accorto dell'assenza di Norvegia: come al solito, avevano passato la giornata precedente assieme e il più piccolo aveva passato la notte nella camera destinata agli ospiti, nonostante l'insistenza di Den per farlo dormire con sè.  
Sul tavolo vi era un biglietto lasciato da Norvegia stesso: / Il mio dovere di Nazione mi chiama, ti ringrazio per la serata. / Den sospirò e si avvicinò al frigorifero, dal quale prese del succo, intenzionato a fare colazione anche con i biscotti tipici suoi; quando però apri il barattolo, non ne trovò nemmeno uno... Alzò un sopracciglio: era sicuro di averne lasciati il giorno prima e appena lo sguardo si posò sul bigliettino, l'illuminazione bussò al suo cervello. Era stato sicuramente Norvegia e quello poteva benissimo essere il motivo per cui se ne era andato senza dirgli nulla. Ci mise solo una frazione di secondo per prendere in mano il cellulare e chiamare il compagno Nordico. 

**"Nor! Sei stato tu a prendere i miei biscotti? Confessa!"** nella voce del danese vi era un misto di rabbia e fastidio: sì, era ben abituato a cose simili da parte del norvegese, ma ogni volta finiva così.  
**"Io? No... Li ho comprati..."** ovviamente stava palesemente fingendo e se Den non era un perfetto idiota lo avrebbe sicuramente capito.  
_"Non credere di fare il furbo con me! Ieri sera ce n'era mezzo barattolo e ora, molto stranamente, è tutto vuoto."_ il danese sospirò pesantemente. **"Era troppo imbarazzante svegliarmi e chiedermene?"**  
**"Stai davvero facendo l'acido solo per dei biscotti? O forse anche perché me ne sono andato senza nemmeno salutarti?"** eccolo, dritto al punto senza mezzi termini di genere alcuno.  
**"..."** una pausa di imbarazzante silenzio seguì le parole di Nor, che ridacchiò divertito.  
**"Lo sapevo..."**


	4. Quando l'oroscopo ti è contro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _\- "Sono il tuo oggetto fortunato, Shin-chan! Non dovresti prendermi per mano?"_

Quella giornata era abbastanza pessima: Shintarou era stato svegliato dalla madre, dato che a quanto sembrava la sveglia non era suonata ed era sceso di casa appena in tempo... Il sorrisone che era apparso sulle labbra del compagno di squadra non presagiva nulla di buono e per di più, non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di ascoltare l'oroscopo di Oha Asa. 

\- Devo proprio essere agli ultimi posti oggi, se la giornata è iniziata già così. - pensò con un lieve sospiro, mentre si apprestava a salire sul rear car.

 **"Buongiorno, Shin-chan! Visto che bella giornata oggi?"** Takao sembrava stranamente molto più loquace e felice del solito.  
 **"Buongiorno Takao."** rispose Midorima in tono lapidale, sospirando. **"Si, nanodayo, anche se per me non lo è affatto."** si lasciò sfuggire, mentre si sistemava gli occhiali, ora seduto.  
 **"Infatti sei all'ultimo posto..."** disse, affrettandosi poi a spiegare, data l'espressione confusa che gli aveva appena rivolto la shooting guard. **"Mia madre aveva la radio accesa e stavano mettendo in onda l'oroscopo di Oha Asa... Vuoi sapere qual'è il tuo lucky item di oggi?"**  
In tutto quel discorso una nota positiva c'era: almeno Takao lo sapeva e lui non si sarebbe dovuto mettere a cercare su internet. **"Si Takao, grazie."** sperava per lo meno che fosse qualcosa di facilmente reperibile, o sarebbe stato davvero difficile stare tranquilli.  
 **"Ce l'hai davanti ai tuoi occhi, Shin-chan!"** esclamò occhi di falco, sorridendo fin troppo.  
 **"Una bici?"** fece apposta a fingere di non capire: anche perché la sola idea che il suo lucky item quel giorno potesse essere Takao stesso non lo allettava molto.  
 **"Non capisci proprio nulla, oppure fingi di non capire. Non è giusto!"** si stava comportando davvero da bambino. **"Sono io il tuo oggetto fortunato, Shin-chan!"** Midorima riuscì a cogliere fin troppo entusiasmo nella voce del compagno e sbuffò.  
 **"Fermiamoci in un negozio di souvenir e prendo qualcosa a forma di scorpione, nanodayo."** si sistemò nuovamente gli occhiali, sperando che non si mettesse a fare storie.  
 **"Così però il lucky item non lo sarebbe più, dato che dice: "una persona dello scorpione" e non "uno scorpione"."**

Purtroppo Takao aveva ragione e Midorima si dovette abituare a questa idea, mentre si dirigevano in completo silenzio verso lo Shuutoku. Forse alla fin fine la giornata non sarebbe andata male: certo averlo sempre addosso ed essere quasi costretto a tenerlo per mano, non rientrava di certo nei suoi piani.

 **"Non dovresti prendermi per mano?"** la domanda di Takao era più che legittima, ma Midorima non si sarebbe mai abbassato a una cosa simile.  
 **"Non mi interessa, nanodayo. Non ti terrò per mano: stare vicini tutto il giorno andrà più che bene."** no, non avrebbe ceduto per nulla al mondo.


End file.
